


Cold noses n warm hearts

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Nonbinary Party Poison, Other, desert-born jet star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: Jet is cold and snuggles up with Poison. That's it. Let the cuteness wash over you.





	Cold noses n warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Realized Jet is not desert-born in any of my other fics. My headcanons are pretty inconsistent. So that is true for this fic only.

People rarely touched each other in the city. Not that it was discouraged or against some policy, it was just not in the culture. The concept of a personal bubble was almost tangible, like an invisible electric fence between friends and family.

Jet Star, being desert-born, was used to snuggling up to people when he's cold or tired or sad. It's what you do out here, you love freely and unselfconsciously. Contact is joyous and frequent and commonplace, because humans crave contact and the killjoys are nothing if not self serving.

Here, laying on the floor in his nest of blankets in the dead of desert winter, Jet was cold. So naturally his instinct was to find another warm body to share the blanket with.

He extracted his face from the pillow where he was trying to keep his nose warm and looked around the room at the rest of his crew sprawled out over the floor. Ghoul and Kobra were slumped up against each other by the opposite wall, looking like someone had thrown burritos against it and let them slide down. He couldn't really tell which was which since not even their heads were poking out of the blanket burritos. Poison was in the middle of the floor, about an arms length away, curled up into a tight ball on top of a pile of stolen blankets.

Perfect.

He scooted up next to Poison and wriggled under their blanket, was was just getting to work arranging his own on top of theirs when they woke up with a "hrrng?"

Jet finished tucking everything in around them both and lay down on his side to face Poison.

"What are you doing?" Poison tried to ask, but it came out like "wharyedoun".

"Got cold cause you took all the blankets. Now you hafta share." Jet said and promptly shoved his face into the part of the pillow that wasn't occupied by Poison's head. His nose was still too damn cold.

Now, in Poison's bleary, half-awake mind, there was a mild tussle between the part of them that still had city conventions ingrained in their brain and said they ought not to touch Jet, and the part of them that desperately needed contact and warmth, the part that felt maybe a little bit empty for most of their life.

Hesitantly, Poison unfolded their legs and tried to think about what they were supposed to do in this situation. They immediately felt jet snuggling closer.

He looked up at them. "You good, bro?'

Poison realized they had been staring into space and frowning.

"Yeah, I'm just..."

They decided to do what most of their decisions came down to since living in the zones. Stop thinking about it and just do what feels right.

They wrapped an arm around Jet and pulled him closer, nuzzled their face in his hair, and let themself feel both their stomachs and hips and thighs pressing together. It was a lot warmer with several shared blankets and another person to help with body heat, and they felt something warm and peaceful blossoming deep inside their chest.

"...yeah. I'm good."

In the morning, Poison woke to the sound of Kobra's and Ghoul's voices as a low, indistinguishable murmur from behind them, and to the sound of Jet humming right beside them. They were far more tangled up than when they started out in the middle of the night, held so close Poison could feel the song as if it was coming out of Jet's chest and not his mouth, and could feel every time he paused to take a breath.

They had the urge to roll over and look away, put some space between them. What would other people think? What if Jet didn't want-

They stamped out those automatic City Thoughts right quick. The only people here were people that loved them, and Jet was clearly having a good time, humming away. They did the opposite of the urge. They patted Jet's back twice and scooted their head back and down to where Jet was, head half covered under the pile of blankets, nose sticking out.

They booped his nose with their own. "You make a real good bed warmer, y'know?"

Jet's eyes squinched up with his smile. "Yeah. I know."


End file.
